Prologue/Guard Duty
(Federation space) Both the Enterprise and Intrepid are guarding a convoy of stem bolt shipments. Captain's log stardate 53887.2. Its been two days since our encounter with the Borg and we're being punished for trying to spook the Federation during our war with the Xindi-Suliban Alliance, I think Admiral Paris just isn't worried about the Borg returning maybe he's right maybe the Borg have been crippled for good. But I don't know after informing Admiral Picard of what happened he's trying to convince Starfleet to get the fleets ready for an immediate Borg invasion. (Captain's ready room) Both Typhuss and John are talking about what happened at Starbase 234. Man I can't believe that Admiral Paris doesn't believe us that the Borg have returned with vengeance, we need to make him believe us says John as he looked at Typhuss as he drinks Earl Grey tea. Captain Martin sits down behind the desk. Typhuss hello you there buddy says John as he looks at Typhuss. Its not going to be easy, we are going to need real proof says Typhuss as he looks at John. That supercube that nearly ate all of our ships last year was proof says John as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss shrugs his shoulders. I hate stem bolt convoy there's nothing valuable about them says Captain Martin as he looks at Typhuss. You're right but we follow our orders says Typhuss as he looks at John. Protecting stem bolt shipments for Space Station Bravo says John as he looks at Typhuss. That's right, you are a Starfleet officer you follow orders says Typhuss as he looks at John. Bridge to Captain Martin says Commander Kadan over the comm. Go ahead Kadan what's up says Captain Martin as he tapped his combadge. Sir sensors are picking up a transwarp signature bearing 224 mark 456 distance 34 light years says Commander Kadan over the comm. Great we're on our way Commander says Captain Martin as he and Typhuss leaves the ready room. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Main viewer shows a transwarp conduit opening and a fleet of Borg vessels emerge from it. Well that's not good says Captain Martin as he looks at the viewer then at Typhuss. Sito make sure you're recording this for Admiral Paris to see says Captain Martin as he looks at the main viewer. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Sito as she's working on the operations console. Captain Kira to Intrepid, one to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Aye sir we're beaming you up now says Commander Ellis over the comm then Typhuss beams away. (Space) The Borg fleet flies by the Enterprise and Intrepid and heads deeper into Federation space. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) The Borg fleet is heading deeper into Federation space reports Lieutenant O'Neill as she looks over her shoulder at Captain Kira and Commander Ellis. What's their course Lieutenant? asked Commander Ellis as he looks at the viewer seeing the Cubes fly by. O'Neill checks the cube's course and is shocked by what she sees. Their course will take them to Sector 223 Wrigley IV Lieutenant O'Neill says looking at Captain Kira and Commander Ellis. Ok no strategic value guess we'll let that planet go says Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira who is thinking about his sister Prue who lives on Wrigley IV. Sir that planet is lost says Commander Ellis as he looks at Typhuss.